Vincent and Family
by Lainersss
Summary: This starts at the beginning of season two. The pups are about 4 months old and love their life on the island. It parallels the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lost only Bama and her puppies.**

**This is Season two of the dog story. I only went about halfway through the season and hope to eventually add more. Thanks to those of you who read it. I'm rather fond of these puppies.**

**2.1**

Hatch let out a low whistle. "It's pretty dark down there, pops. Maybe I should go first so you aren't scared."

The hunter looked at his pup and smiled. "I'm not scared. I find it all very fascinating."

"Hatch, come sit by mum and let him do his work," Bama said gently.

"But, Mum…" Hatch lowered his head and went to sit by her.

The important man was now kneeling beside the hunter, with a torch in his hand. After what seemed a lifetime, he shook his head. "This isn't going to work. The ladder's broken, and there is no way we are going to be able to get 40 people down there."

"Um…guys, there's something written on the inside of the hatch door. You might want to see this." The dark haired girl stood over the blown door with her hands on her hips and a look of concern.

"What's it say, Mum? What's it say?" Hatch leaned over Bama's back and peered at the door.

"Quarantine," the hunter replied.

"Pops, what's a quaran…quar…what did you call it again?"

"Quarantine. It means they were trying to keep people in, but who knows why or for how long."

"If they were trying to keep them in, that means we are on the bad side. Lovely," Bama said.

"I think whatever they were trying to keep out, is no threat to us."

"No threat? Ringo could tell you otherwise, and so could young Hatch." Bama challenged the hunter to debate her, but he knew there was no sense in arguing it.

The dark haired girl had wandered over, and peered down the opening. "How far do you think it is? About forty feet?"

The hunter tossed a rock and waited. _Tink. Doink. Sploosh_. "Fifty tops."

"We're not going down there. We need to head back to camp as they are all waiting to hear from us. We will tell them it won't work and try to find other options."

Bama and Hatch heeled the dark haired girl and the hunter. Hatch was very quiet then asked,  
"Mum, why was the big guy mad at pops for opening the hatch?"

"I think he thinks there could be danger in there, and just wants him to be careful."

"Mum, Pops laughs at danger. He has been talking about the hatch for a long time now. Shoot, he named me after it. I would say he thinks it rather important, but not dangerous."

The hunter and dark haired girl had stopped and were talking about black smoke - not the black smoke they saw on the beach, but the black smoke that comes when the monster makes his appearance. Curious, Bama thought. Wonder what is in that smoke that causes so much damage? The hunter asked if she would think him crazy, but when the dark haired girl said she saw it too, he smiled at her. Crazy? No. Scary? Yes. Bama went with scary.

"I heard that." The hunter turned and smiled at her.

"Well, you are!"

**2.2 **

When they arrived back at camp, it was in the midst of chaos. The little man was yelling at the wheezy girl that there were no "others". She looked a frightful mess as if she had been on the wrong side of a dark alley rendezvous. She kept insisting she saw Walt out in the jungle when she was looking for Vincent, and everyone seemed to think she was losing it a bit. Bama walked up and put her head under the little man's hand. She watched him go back and forth over the "others" issue. Bama didn't think he should be so hasty in his decision. I mean, really. There is the French lady and the dead Canadian. They were "others". She looked around the area and didn't see Vincent. Where was he? The rest of the pups were playing by the fire pit, except for Hatch. He was still off with the hunter. Bama felt fear creep over her and make the hair on her hackles stand on end. Something was amiss. She did not know what, only that something was very, very wrong.

The important man had just finished telling them they would all be OK. They would be safe where they were and that the hatch was no longer an option. The hunter came back into the camp carrying something over his shoulder. The important man did not look happy about this.

"John, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I just got some cable from the plane. You may not think the hatch is a good thing, but I'm going in." With that, he turned and left.

"HATCH!" Bama cried.

"Mum, I'm going with him."

"You'll do no such thing."

"He needs my help!"

"He can't hold you going down the hatch, you are too big."

That gave Hatch the opening he had been waiting for. "Mum. First, I'm too little, now, I'm too big. I think your argument is weak. I can watch out for him and guard the hatch while he is in there. If I get lucky, he can create a harness to lower me there with him. I belong to him now. Let me do this."

His words shocked Bama. She was only able to mutter, "Please be careful." A tear ran down her face as Hatch took off after his master. She lay down with her head on her forepaws. How would she keep them safe now?

"Pops, wait up!" Hatch ran as fast as he could to catch up to him.

"Your mom's not going to like you out here with me. Best you go back."

"She knows I'm here. We have an understanding."

"Sorry I missed that. Are you sure you aren't scared or too tired?"

"No, Pops, I want to see what's down there. Do you think you can find a way to lower me in there too? You might need my sniffer."

The hunter laughed. "I'm sure we can find a way to get you down there and yes I do need your sniffer."

They arrived at the hatch and were setting up the cable when a crackling in the distance made Hatch's ears perk up. "Someone's coming."

"It's Kate."

"How do you know?"

"Watch."

The dark haired girl came into the light of the torch. "How do you do that?" Hatch asked.

"Magic."

**Part 2.3 **

The hunter looked at the dark haired girl. "I was waiting for you."

"How did you know I'd show?"

"You want to know what's down there as much as I do, Kate. It wasn't tough to do the math.

They worked together setting the cable and when they had it secured around a tree, they created a cradle for the dark haired girl to sit in. She looked very apprehensive but did her best to show a brave face.

"OK, what should I say if I need you to stop?"

"Stop."

"Right. Let's do this."

The hunter lowered her slowly into the hatch while Hatch watched her descend. "Easy, Pops."

"Don't worry, I got her." He had no sooner said the words than the cable came undone and began slipping through his hands. The dark haired girl screamed and Hatch noticed that Pop's hand was bleeding.

"HANG ON, POPS! HANG ON!"

The hunter skidded across the ground and Hatch sighed in relief when he was able to plant his feet without dropping the girl. The amount of emotion that crossed his face was far more than Hatch could understand.

"KATE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"YES! I dropped my flashlight."

He started to lower her in again when he heard her scream and the rope went slack. A beam of light suddenly shot out of the hole of the hatch, as the hunter and Hatch looked on in amazement.

"That's the light you told me of, isn't it?"

"Yes. We need to get down there. I am going to lower you first, but you need to listen to me. You stay. I mean it. Don't wander. We don't know what is down there. I will slide down after you and untie you then."

"All right, Pops. I'll wait till you get there."

He lowered Hatch into the shaft and made a mental note to give him kudos for being quiet. He was only 4 months old, but he was proving to be much bigger than his size.

The hunter landed with a small splash. He stood for a moment listening for any signs of someone nearby. When he heard no movement, he bent over, and untied Hatch, putting a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. "Whatever you do, do not bark."

Hatch cocked his head, but understood. He must use his inside voice. He put his nose to the floor and sniffed the immediate area. It took a minute but he found her scent.

"Pops! She went this way!"

**Part 2.4 **

The hunter took off his shoes and stuck them neatly against the wall. Hatch stayed close to his heel and walked softly behind him. He shined his light this way and that and stopped periodically to listen. As they went through the tunnels, they found all sorts of weird things about. He stopped for a moment to look at a mural and Hatch shook his head.

"Someone is getting a big time out for drawing on the wall."

"I think they meant to do that."

"Oh. How about I add the mark of Hatch?" He placed a muddy paw up leaving a nice paw-print. "Now they know who they are dealing with."

"Yes, I'm sure they are very frightened. Which way?"

"Over this way. Pops, I can hear her. Listen!"

A soft moan sounded in an area that looked to be a kitchen. The dark haired girl was lying on the floor, and Hatch ran up and licked her face.

"Is she okay, Pops?"

She reached up and put her hand on her forehead.

"Kate, are you alright?"

She half sat up, leaning back on her arms. "Behind you," she uttered. The hunter looked up to see the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his head.

"Are you him?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, yes I am," the hunter replied.

"What's invisible and smells like carrots?"

"I don't know."

"Who are you? Why are you here?

Hatch started to growl and the hunter put up his hand to stop him. He pointed to the floor, and Hatch lay at his side.

"Smart pup."

"You should see me with polar bears," Hatch added, as the hunter told him to hush.

"We crashed here."

"When?"

"Forty-four days ago."

"I don't believe you." He pointed the barrel of his gun at the dark haired girl. "Tie him up."

The hunter interjected, "Wait she's the fugitive, you should tie her up."

"Fine then, do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" The dark haired girl was not happy about being tied up, and Hatch did not think Pops was right to do it.

"Saving us. Trust me." Hatch saw him put his little fold up knife in the front of her pants. When he met his eyes, Pops winked. Hatch watched as he stuffed her in another room and shut the door. The hunter then sat down where the man told him.

"The gun isn't really necessary. I'm not going to hurt you," The hunter said calmly.

"Oh, you think I should just give it over to you then."

"I just don't think you need to point it at me." Pointing to the window he continued, "Is the artificial sunlight because you don't get outside much?"

A loud beeping interrupted the question. Hatch whimpered as it hurt his ears. The hunter looked at him, telling him again to be quiet.

"MY EARS, MY EARS!" Hatch cried.

"The man holding the gun made the hunter get up and go to another room, and sit before a machine Hatch had never seen before. He punched in something and then asked the stranger what would happen if he executed the command.

"Just push it!"

The hunter still hesitated then finally gave in and hit the button. The beeping stopped and something on the wall flipped to show something else. It all seemed well and good. _Sort of._

The stranger had all kinds of things down in his hole that Hatch found very interesting. He wished Merry and Pippin were here to explore with him. Merry would have this place picked apart in no time, and Hatch would be more than happy to let her do all the work. She thought she was the smart one anyway. He lay at the hunter's feet watching the stranger. He was looking through a long tube and did not seem too happy about what he was looking at.

"Looks like more of your friends have found their way here. Who is he?"

"That would be Jack. He's a doctor."

"Well your doctor is carrying a gun. Get up."

Hatch looked at the hunter. He knew he was about to be sent on task and must pay attention. He kept eye contact with the hunter until he finally said,  
"Go get Jack. When he's not looking at you, run. Go find him. Lead him back here. Stay in the shadows. Ready?"

"Ready, Pops."

"Go." Hatch snuck off into the shadows and put his sniffer to the ground. He needed to find the important man and fast. Luckily, it did not take long. He found him looking at the drawing on the wall with his gun at the ready. He snuck up behind him and whimpered softly. The important man startled, turned, and pointed the gun at him.

Hatch cowered.

"Oh, I see he brought you along. Where is he?"

Hatch turned and started off, then turned back to see if the important man was following him. He was.

"Where's Kate?" he asked. Hatch did not bother to answer, or turn around. He slowly led the important man back to hunter. They hadn't gone far when the music started blaring. It hurt Hatch's ears. This stranger had an affinity for loud things and Hatch was not impressed. As they snuck into the room with the machines, Hatch heard a faint cry in the distance. It was hard to hear over the music, but he knew in an instant who it was. The dark haired girl was no longer behind the door, but up in the wall somewhere. Cocking his head, Hatch looked left and right. While the important man looked at the machine, Hatch crept over to the wall and barked. He looked over at the important man, who was just about to push the button when a familiar voice spoke.

"I wouldn't do that," said the hunter.

Hatch and the important man both looked at the hunter standing there. The shadows held the identity of his captor, but not of the gun now pointed at his head.

**

* * *

**

"Put the gun down, Jack," the hunter said calmly.

"Is this what you've been talking about, John? All roads lead to here? Is this your destiny?" The stranger moved so he was now standing behind the hunter with the tip of his gun pointed at the important man. Hatch sat nervously as the scene before him played out. Who would shoot whom first?

Hatch got antsy as he heard a noise from behind the wall. A sniff to the air confirmed that the dark haired girl was near. Within minutes, she had hit the stranger with the butt of her gun and the important man now held him down.

The stranger looked up and let out a gasp of despair as he looked to see that a stray bullet had penetrated the computer and it was now engulfed in smoke.

"This can't be good," Hatch thought.

"What have you done? Let me up. Please. I need to fix it or we will all die," cried the stranger.

"Pushing that button will save the world. How's that?" the important man asked mockingly.

"On the shelf there. A film. It explains everything."

The hunter went over and rifled through the books pulling out an old film. Hatch followed at his heel as he and the important man headed to another part of the hatch to watch. Hatch was very excited about seeing a movie and hoped there'd be snacks. The hunter squelched his hopes with "later" and he lay at his feet as the movie began. Hatch cocked his head left and right as he tried to understand the man on the screen. He spoke in choppy sentences and made little sense to the pup. Completely bored, Hatch gave the movie two paws down and headed out to see what the stranger was doing.

The stranger was a bundle of nerves frantically trying to fix what Hatch saw as a lost cause. The dark haired girl had gone to fetch the curly haired man, as he was known for being able to fix electronic things. The important man came and saw the stranger packing.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here. See you in the next life, brother." With that, he headed for the door and was gone.

The hunter came out. "Where's Desmond?"

"He left."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from here."

"What about the computer?"

"What about it, John? Do you really think that pushing the button is saving the world?"

"Do you really think it's not?" he replied.

"This may be your destiny John, but it's not mine. If you want to stay here and push that button, then be my guest. I'm out of here."

"Well then," said Hatch. "How 'bout you cook us up a couple of roast beef sandwiches and we have some lunch?"

"You're going to have to wait, boy, we need to get the computer working again."

Hatch dropped his head. "Okay, but when I pass out from weakness, don't say I didn't tell you."

"I'll add that to my notes," replied the hunter and went back over to the computer. Hatch went to follow him when he heard voices coming to the door. The dark haired girl came in followed by the curly haired man and the big guy.

"Dude, what is this place?"

The curly haired man went over to the computer. "We need to find the breaker box. There has to be one here somewhere."

"Hurley, help me," the dark haired girl asked.

"Where should we look?"

"Anywhere. Follow the lines on the ceiling. They should lead you to it."

"I'm on it." The big guy went this way and that with Hatch at his heel. He came to the room that held the dark haired girl and flipped on the light. "WHOA!"

"Did you find it, Hurley?"

"Um, no," he replied as his eyes danced over the shelves of food lined along the pantry.

"It just screams Roast beef sandwich doesn't it?" offered Hatch. Even though he knew the big guy couldn't hear him.

"I FOUND IT!" he heard the dark haired girl cry as the main power source to the computer lit up and everything was set right.

A sigh of relief washed over them as the beeping of the computer began again. The hunter quickly sat before it. "What were those numbers again? 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 32."

The big guy recognizing them started to argue that punching them in might not be a good thing as they were cursed, but when he realized he got the last number wrong he said, "Okay, go ahead. See what happens." The hunter was just about to hit execute when the important man spoke up.

"Forty-two is the last number. The numbers are 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, and 42."

The hunter changed it and went to push the button, then hesitated. "I think you should do it, Jack."

"Why?"

The time counted down the last minute beeping with every tick of the clock. "Just push it, Locke."

"No. I really think Jack should do it." The important man looked away and shook his head.

"Ears! My ears! Someone push it!" cried Hatch, lying with his paws over his head.

Five, four, three, two…a click sounded as the important man executed the command and the counter flipped back to 108 minutes. For a moment nobody moved.

"All right then," said Hatch. "Who's hungry?"

**

* * *

**

"Boy! I can't wait until the others hear about this. They will be so jealous that they didn't get to be a part of the action. We sure showed him didn't we, Pops?" Hatch stated triumphantly.

"Yes. I believe we did."

"Why do we have to go back to the caves? The hatch is much more fun. I like it there."

"We need to let everyone know that things are okay and we are all safe. For now you might want to keep what we saw to yourself."

"But, Pops…?"

"Just for now."

Hatch relented. "All right."

Bama was ecstatic when she saw Hatch return and tackled him, smothering him with kisses. "I'm so glad you are okay!"

"MUM! Please! People are staring!"

"Oh my darling Hatch. Never deprive a mother of her love for her babies. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"You didn't? Why not?"

"He did fine," the hunter interjected. "I wouldn't have let him get hurt."

"Thank you," Bama said, licking his hand. "I may not care much for your commando ways, but I do appreciate that you look out for him."

"Still in the area here," Hatch cried.

"Why don't you go play? I'll be here for awhile. Just remember our deal."

"Right, Pops. See you later!"

Bama sat before the hunter. "So what did you find?"

"Desmond."

"Who?"

"A man lived in there. Nice place actually. It had a lot of food in storage and it's dry and safe from the elements. There is this computer in there that needs to have numbers punched into it every 108 minutes. All the comforts of home really."

"Where is the man now?"

"Can't say. He took off. I guess with us showing up, he'd had enough of punching the button, and wanted some time outdoors." He paused and looked at Bama. "You need not worry about him. He wanted to get away from there. I doubt he will be back. How were things here while we were away?"

"My person found the little mans statue of Mary which nearly made him crazy with fear of her finding out what it truly is."

"What did he tell her?"

"He lied. He's playing with fire. If I didn't love him so much I'd bite him."

"Keep an eye on him."

"I am. I'm telling you right now. He's hiding something, and I'm not talking about what's in the statue."

**

* * *

**

Bama went back over to where the little man was sitting and telling her person about how she should be careful with his statue, as it was holy. Bama didn't see any holes and did not understand his concern. He picked up Aaron and she followed him down to the shore where the big guy was hanging out with Lucky.

"Hi, Mum!" she cried. Bama greeted her with kisses to her head and nuzzled her neck.

"How's my girl?"

"Fine, Mum. Just playing fetch with the big guy. He's promised to take me to the hatch later when he goes back!" she said excitedly.

"Well, you just make sure you listen and stay close to him."

The escalating voice of the little man interrupted their conversation "Thanks a lot, Hurley. I'm only your friend. You keep your bloody secrets then! Come on, Bama."

Lucky shrugged as Bama turned to go. "See you, Mum."

"Bye, darlin'."

Bama followed the little man back up the beach. He was extremely angry over something, and she did not like his sudden moodiness. When they got to the camp, she saw Hatch heading back out into the jungle following the hunter. True to form, the little man also took up pursuit. Bama followed out of pure curiosity. They stayed a distance behind the hunter and when he stopped to rest, the little man slowed, peeking behind trees watching.

"I know you're back there. You can come out now," The hunter called out as he whittled away on a piece of fruit. Hatch lay at his feet, licking his paws and paying no mind to the little man, but did sniff the air to his mum in greeting.

"How long have you known?"

"Since we passed the rock. I even walked in a circle, thinking you'd notice." He paused and looked at him. "What can I do for you, Charlie?"

The little man picked at his fingers for a moment then asked, "I want to know what you found in the hatch. There are many secrets on this island and I'm tired of being at the kids table, John. I feel I'm entitled to answers.

Lucky beamed with excitement. The big guy had promised her she could go to the hatch with him and they headed in that direction. They stopped for a moment to talk to a lady that was hanging things on a rope. After a quick exchange, she followed them to the hatch.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"It's like an old bunker, only newer," he replied with a bit of a shrug. When they got inside the hatch, they met the important man.

"Hurley, who else did you tell?"

"No one."

"Well don't, and Rose, this has to be kept a secret for now."

Looking around bewildered, she replied, "I wouldn't even know what to say."

They gave her a quick tour ending up in the pantry. Lucky's eyes grew big. She had never seen so much stuff and smelled so many great smells. The big guy and the nice lady sat down and started counting things. Lucky sat too, taking in all the aromas she could.

Bama shifted from one foot to the other while eyeing the hunter. "Would you just tell him?"

"Desmond."

"Desmond. He lived there?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

The hunter went on to tell the little man of the hatch, and what it held. Bama had already heard the story, and went to lay by Hatch. He licked her face and looked at her. "What?"

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Pops? Yeah, he's great. He likes to do stuff, and he doesn't care if I get dirty, only that I listen to him." Hatch suddenly sat up and looked around. "Mum, where's Merry and Pippin?"

"They are with your da. He's spending a lot of time with the wheezy girl. She's having a rough go of it lately and he likes to keep her company. They wanted to play with Madison...if you can call it that."

Hatch found that amusing. The only playing Madison did was watching from the sidelines. She was always afraid to mess up her nail polish. What Hatch would give to pounce on her just once, and get her dirty.

Satisfied with the answers the hunter gave him, the little man called to Bama, and headed off to camp. There was a light breeze blowing off the water and it felt good to Bama. The little man spotted the big guy sitting on the shore, and went to talk to him. After their exchange this morning, Bama was uncertain if this was a good idea.

"Hey," the little man said.

"Hey," the big guy replied.

"Look, I know about the food and I was wondering if there was any peanut butter. For Claire."

"I can't."

"You're saying no to a nursing mother?"

"It's not like that."

"It bloody well is like that. You've changed, man. Thanks for nothing." Disgusted, he turned and stormed off.

_That went well_, Bama thought as she shook her head and followed him.

As night fell and the people gathered around the campfire, Lucky came running at a full trot up to Bama and Vincent. "Mum, Da, guess what?"

"What?" they replied in unison.

"The hatch. It has this room and it's full of food. The big guy was going to blow it up, but the nice lady stopped him, and after the important man stepped in, and had words with him, he decided to bring everyone some food! Look!"

Sure enough, the big guy entered camp, stopping off handing food to people as he went by. Bama watched the little man smile as he handed him a jar of peanut butter. He got up and brought it over to her person. Bama laid her head on Vincent's back as she saw the light in her person's face that hadn't been there since they crashed. Maybe now things would be okay.


End file.
